I'll Follow You
by JaceandJasper
Summary: We don't know where we're going, Alex is leading us into the deepest part of the forest, he doesn't know where he's going, he can't possibly follow a path in this pit of a black hole… Alex escapes with Lena. How the story SHOULD'VE ended.
1. Chapter 1

**ALEX IS NOT DEAD.**

**I'll say it again- **_**ALEX IS NOT FUCKING DEAD.**_

**I refuse to believe it. Lauren Oliver would not DARE kill off my favorite goddamn character like only a fucking bitch would. Lauren Oliver is not a fucking bitch. Until I read **_**Pandemonium**_**, I stand by that.**

**Anyway, this is a little (very short) one-shot of what would happen if Alex had made it over the fence with Lena. Which he should've. Because he's Alex. And although I know he did it because he loves Lena so goddamn fucking much, I wish that bastard would've been like Peeta with the whole 'I'll stay with you, always' thing and jumped the goddamn fence to keep his promise.**

**But Lauren Oliver didn't do that. So, by default, I had to.**

**This is just to tide me over until **_**Pandemonium**_** comes out (too long to wait, I can't stand it * twitch *) and I get my beloved Alex back. Which he will come back. He's not dead, simply being held in the Crypts until he can do the whole badass-escape thing Lena's mother pulled. Cuz you know if anyone can do it, Alex Sheathes fucking can.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own this. However, if Lauren decides to become the fucking bitch I'm assuming she is not, I will have no choice but to retrieve all **_**Delirium**_** books, set them on fire, and rewrite the entire damn thing myself. With a totally different fucking ending.**

The fence looms above us: fifteen feet, ten feet, five feet. I think, _We're going to die._

Then Alex's voice, clear and forceful and, incredibly, calm, so I'm not sure if I hear him or only imagine him speaking the words into my ear. _Jump. Now. With me._

I let go of the handlebars and roll to one side as the bike skids forward into the fence. Pain goes through every single part of my body-my bone is being ripped from muscle, my muscle is being ripped from my skin-as I tumble across jagged rocks, spitting up dust, coughing, struggling to breathe. For a whole second the world goes black.

Then everything is color and explosion and fire. The bike hits the fence and a tremendous, rolling boom echoes through the air. Fire shoots into the ever-lightening sky. For a moment, the fence gives a high, shrill whine and then goes dead again, silent. No doubt the surge shorted it momentarily.

This is my chance to climb, just like Alex said.

Somehow I find the strength to drag myself to the fence on my hands and knees, dry-heaving, vomiting dust. I hear shouting behind me, but it all sounds distant, like under-water noise. I limp to the fence and haul myself upward, inch by inch. I'm going as fast as I can but it feels like I'm crawling, barely making progress. Alex must be behind me because I hear him shouting, "Go, Lena! Go!" I focus on his voice: It's the only thing that keeps me going up. Somehow-miraculously-I reach the top of the fence, and then I step over the loops of barbed wire like Alex taught me, and then I tip over the other side and let myself drop twenty feet to the ground, hitting the grass hard, half-unconscious now and incapable of feeling any more pain. Just a few more feet and I'll be sucked into the Wilds; I'll be beyond its impenetrable shield of interlocking trees and growth and shade. I wait for Alex to hit next.

When he does he crashes, giving a yelp of pain but jumping to his feet immediately, grabbing my waist and pushing me forward. "Run, Lena, run!"

Alex told me to run. And so I run.

We run for I don't know how long. Hours, maybe, or days.

You have to understand. I am no one special. I am just a single girl. I am five feet two inches tall and I am in-between in every way.

But me and Alex, we have a secret. You can build walls all the way to the sky and we will find a way to fly above them. You can try to pin us down with a hundred thousand arms, but we will find a way to resist. And there are many of us out there, more than you think. People who refuse to stop believing. People who refuse to come to earth. People who love in a world without walls, people who love into hate, into refusal, against hope, and without fear.

I love you. Remember. They cannot take it.

**OoO**

In the beginning, there is fire.

Fire in my legs and lungs; fire tearing through every nerve and cell in my body. That's how I am born again, in pain: I emerge from the suffocating heat and the darkness. I force my way through a black, wet space of strange noises and smells.

Alex is cursing the entire time, in pain and frustration. He keeps stopping to check the trees, trying to find his way to the buried toolbox. It's strange how he can remember where it is; had we really only crossed a couple of days ago? Lifetimes, it seemed. But he'd done it before.

He pulls up short without warning and I give a shriek, both in pain and surprise as his hands, still gripping my hips, pass across the many wounds scraped into my body.

"It's okay." He whispers, and I know he's doing it purely for my benefit, or maybe something else. Maybe he doesn't feel safe yet either. "I have to find the flashlight. I think it's here."

He guides me to the ground and I sit there, panting and wheezing as he shuffles through the darkness, looking for the damn flashlight that was stashed here so many years ago. He doesn't say anything when he finds it, simply switches it on and grabs for me again. "Come on, Lena."

We start running again.

**oOo**

I don't know how we find our way, even with the flashlight. Everything blurs past me in a rush of darkness. Black. It's everywhere. It's going to swallow us up, we don't know where we're going, Alex is leading us into the deepest part of the forest, he doesn't know where he's going, he can't possibly follow a path in this pit of a black hole…

We break out of the trees suddenly. Moonlight washes over the landscape and I see what I've seen before: the road, filled with holes, cracked and buckled in places, enormous piles of concrete rubble, winding up a long, low hill, disappearing over the hill's crest. The gigantic clearings on either side of the road, covered in waist-high grasses and some young, thin trees, enormous beams of timber piled on top of one another, long-ago bombed out houses.

And there's the blue truck. We start walking and come across the unscathed white house again, the tank of a house that survived the blitz attack. Alex leads me inside.

And somehow, I know we are safe.

**OoO**

**I know, very short, but it's something like how the books SHOULD'VE ended. (Hear that, Oliver?) Anyway, I'm sure I could be convinced to turn this into a multi-chapter story… if I have the right persuasion… have some ideas… just click that little review button to let me know…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so me and Lauren Oliver have very different ways of writing. Like in present tense. I can't do it. So, if you find and glitches, please ignore! It's not my style.**

**Now. Who else HATED the way the last book ended? Omg that was like…OMG! So bad! I wanted and Alex and Lena sex scene, am I alone in that?**

**God!**

**Disclaimer- don't own. Lauren Oliver does.**

I am born again in pain.

I scream and writhe around on the floor as Alex dabs some medicine on the many wounds covering my body, and somehow it reminds me of the first time we kissed. Alex's hands, soft but firm, glide over the scratches gently, fixing parts of me I wouldn't have dared let him touch before.

But now it's like he's memorizing me; the medicine has worked its way into my skin and the pain is waning bit by bit. There is no need for Alex to be touching me now, so why is he? Not, of course, like I'd tell him to stop. Maybe he's just glad we're both okay. We both made it out. We're in the Wilds, together, ready to start a new, rule-free life, being together and loving each other and-

"Oh," I moan. I look to Alex, who sucks in a sharp breath at my reaction. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't feel his hands inch slowly up my belly, to the hem of my shirt, to my belly button, and all the way up to my right breast.

"I'm sorry, Lena," Alex says, going to move his hand.

But I grab his arm. Halt his movements. Put it back where it was.

"Touch me," I let out in a breath. Alex turns red. "Lena, I-"

But I interrupt him. "Touch me, Alex. I want you to touch me."

He let out a breath. "Are you sure?"

I nod. He clears his throat and fidgets a bit, moving the hand that was on my breast and grazing my nipple slowly.

A pleasurable wave overtakes my body and I reflexively close my eyes, moaning again. Alex lets out another breath.

I feel a throbbing between my legs, a good feeling, and as Alex continues touching my breast the throbbing increases. I rub my legs together, seeking the friction I didn't even know I needed. I was new to this. By the way he fumbles, I can tell Alex is as well.

"Right there," I breathe as Alex finds a certain sweet spot I didn't know was there. I can hear him gulp and before I knew what was happening Alex's mouth is on my breast and sweet Jesus I never knew something could feel so good.

He circles my nipple with his hot tongue, grazing his teeth gently against it. I writhe around some more and Alex looks at me, questioning me with his eyes.

I have no idea what he's trying to ask.

So I nod my head, because, really, I couldn't tell him no if I tried.

I gasp as I feel his hand, urgent, against my jeans, rubbing slightly in just the right spot. He rubs harder as I react headily, noises coming out of my mouth I didn't know I was capable of making.

"Let me," Alex says, breaking away from my breast. "Please," he begs.

I nod at him.

He quickly undoes my jeans (oh, that's what he wanted) and slips his hand inside, going back to sucking on my nipple. I don't know what to expect so I close my eyes, lean my head back against the wooden floor-

"Oh!" I gasp as I feel his hand close to where the throbbing is centered, slowly making its way down. I grit my teeth as he nears it, pausing right before he just dives in, hand bypassing my panties as he slips a finger to rub against my wet (when did that happen?) womanhood.

I arch my back against the hard floor, my mouth opening in a silent scream from how good it feels.

I'd been told about sex once. In my whole life, just once. My Aunt simply described it as a nuisance but also necessary on a couple's wedding night and as needed to reach the child quota. She never once told me how good it can feel, how alive it makes you feel inside. The pleasure and the different ways one can be pleasured.

So that's how Alex ended up on his back, looking up at me as I straddle his waist. He was breathing heavily (shit, I was too) and his eyes were sparking with lust. I lean down and capture his mouth with mine, feeling his hands slide into my hair, coated with the wetness he'd picked up from me.

I wanted him to feel this, too.

So I reached down and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. I lean down and placed kisses all over his chest. He spread his hand over my bare back (where is my shirt?) as his breathing hitches.

I guess I was in a hurry. Wanting him to feel just as good and wanting to do things to him that would make that terrible, wonderful throbbing at my core spike; I grinded against Alex's jeans and gasped again at the feeling. I don't think I'd ever get over how good this stuff could feel.

Anyway. I was in a hurry. So that's how Alex's jeans ended up across the room and I was staring at him, almost all the way naked. Embarrassed tears make their way down my cheeks and I turn away from him.

"Lena?" he whispered, trying to catch my face. "Hey, Lena, look at me."

He catches my chin and swings my head around to look back at him, but I kept my eyes down. He wipes at my tears. "Hey," he whispers. "Hey, don't cry."

"I just-" I blubber. "I just-"

"Honey," he whispers. "We don't have to do anything, baby. I'm sorry I started this."

"No!" I said, viciously wiping at my tears. "I wanna do it!"

He looked confused. "Then why…?"

I took a breath, trying to gather my thoughts. "I wanna do it. I want to do it with you. No one else."

He smiled. "Okay. But we don't have to do anything right now. If you're not ready-"

"I was ready from the first moment I saw your face."

The sentence shocked both of us. I hadn't realized how true that was until right now. I wipe the tears away and settle back into Alex's body.

**So…thoughts? Leave me a review!**


End file.
